Blind In Stages
by Kanikida Seichii
Summary: Oneshot based on an OC. A look into his life from January to May before he goes blind on his birthday, and the grief he feels after he wakes up.


**Blind in Stages**

**Aaron Uchiha**

_January-_

Aaron furiously rubbed at his eyes as the room proceeded to grow blurry. He yawned, figuring it was just because he was tired- he had just gotten home from a mission that was quite grueling, he was suffering from blood loss that finally stopped with the help of his older brother, and the fact that it was night time.

He gave his older brother a smile at his concerned look, and told him that he would be fine- he just needed rest. It was very late after all, seeing that it was at least three in the morning. Aaron just hoped that he could sleep in for once. That would certainly be nice.

_February-_

Aaron yawned and sat up after he blearily opened his eyes. He was very glad it was the weekend. After briefly stretching, he reached over to his bed side table and put on his glasses, blinking as the room became much clearer. He sighed, remembering the doctors appointment he was forced to attend due to his vision nearly failing him during a mission.

As the day progressed, and then as the week went on, Aaron started to feel a touch of fear. His sight had started to go blurry yet again, even with his glasses on. Finally, after a couple more days, he confronted Itachi about it, not wishing to bother his sister, and he agreed to take him in to another appointment.

_March-_

Aaron sighed and sat on the couch in his living room. He looked across from him at his best friend Skyler, and the two shared a moment of silence. Aaron had been proud of his exceptional eyesight, but now it was worse than the Uzumaki sitting with him.

According to his glassed friend Skyler's eyesight was actually horrible, everything being a smoothed over blur until he put on his strong prescription glasses. He also mentioned it was due to a run in with some people, but Aaron respected his privacy.

He wasn't one to pry, after all.

_April-_

Aaron jumped from tree to tree, hoping he would be getting home very, very soon. Every thing was going dark, and he felt disoriented. He'd been on a solo-mission gone wrong, one he surely regretted accepting. To make it even worse, he had used all of his chakra. Without his chakra, he couldn't use his Sharingan, and his Sharingan was a last ditch effort for sight if needed.

_Damn_.

Aaron ran through the gates, his body pretty much on auto-pilot. He told himself to just turn in his report in the morning as he went in the direction of his compound. When it finally came into view he tripped as his vision finally went black. He felt as if with that, the rest of his energy left him.

He wondered blindly through the compound he knew by heart, having been raised there. He stumbled, trying to make it to at least his door. When he reached the back of the compound where their house was, he fell to his knees as he began coughing. His eyes widened as he fell even further to his hands and knees, only to begin coughing, again. He stared at the ground where several patches of red were forming,- When was he able to see again? And with such clarity?- Only to cough once more and fall to his side, right on his front lawn.

He had been so close.

_05-06-2019-_

Aaron blinked, and blinked again as he sat up in his bed. He had just woken up, prepared to face the day known as his birthday, but currently unable to even think as his eyes betrayed him. He let a barely audible whimper escape him as he quickly looked around, his eyes wide but unseeing. He couldn't fathom what was wrong, what was happening, why him, why then, but all he knew was one thing.

He was blind.

Finally, after five straight months of constant migraines, trips and falls, stumbling and nearly loosing his career, blindness had swept over him and robbed him of his sight. He sat, his mind racing, taking in the fact that darkness was his new everlasting companion and a sob wracked his frame.

The silver haired man cried. Not because he was sad that he couldn't see- he saw it coming for quite a while, and plus, it was well known that every Uchiha went blind at some point, but more because he felt a sense of overwhelming loss.

He wouldn't be able to see his little sister ever again.

He wouldn't be able to see his brothers again.

He wouldn't be able to see the two that he saved long ago, the Imamura twins.

He wouldn't be able to see his best friend.

He wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend. His Kashi-chan.

Sure, he could always just listen to their voices, but it wouldn't be the /same/. It wouldn't be the same as seeing the faces as they wore expressions of happiness or sadness. He wouldn't be able to comfort them in their time of need by looks alone, having to rely only on the feel of the atmosphere or words alone.

He would probably be treated as an invalid for the first couple weeks to month, something the newly turned thirty year old could barely stand. He didn't want to be treated as if he were defenseless. Nothing had changed. Nothing but the fact that he'd lost his sight.

Nothing big. Nothing big at all.

Happy birthday Aaron.

Happy birthday to you.

_I dont own any of the character's used except for Aaron Uchiha._

_Naruto Characters (c) Kishimoto_

_Meiko Uchiha (c) My sister_

_I hope you enjoyed it! R&R if you can~ 3._


End file.
